Z cieniami aniołów
by zielenna
Summary: Co łączy hinduską boginię, grecką nimfę i dwunastolatkę z Illinois? Anioły, co nie chciały być aniołami, anioły co zapomniały nawet siebie, anioły co już odeszły. Cienie.
1. początek

__**Debiut w fandomie Supernaturala. Zobaczmy co z tego wyjdzie, bo nawet połowy Winchestera tu nie ma. Ale miłej lektury i tak. **

* * *

Przewrócono jej posągi, kadzidła wpadły między pył. Jej imię zastąpiono dziesiątką nowych, idąc na wojnę szeptano i krzyczano _AresMarsAtenaMinerwa_, nikt już nie pamiętał dni, które upływały w rytm _KaliKaliKaliKali_. Upadła bogini, bez jednej świątyni, bez jednej godziny wypełnionej modłami. Wściekła, odarta z dumy i czci, podeptana, stłamszona. Na żółtosinej chmurze pomknęła przez świat, niosąc śmierć, zgrozę i nieszczęście. I zatrzymała się w Rzymie, tej zaropiałej perle nowego porządku, Rzymie, gdzie filozofowie tkali idee z mgły i eleganckich słówek, Rzymie, gdzie tłum tupał i gwizdał, gdy na piach Koloseum upadały kolejne ciała. Rozsiadła się tam Kali, z kielichem bardzo czerwonego wina w dłoni, żądna już tylko zemsty, zemsty na tych głupcach co chcieli nowych bogów zamiast niej. Słowa śmierci krwawiła cezarowi do sterczącego ucha.

I był tam młody arystokrata, rozwalony na poduszkach z bezczelnym uśmiechem i błyskiem w brązowym oku, a Kali pozwoliła mu przez jedną noc wierzyć, że jest zwykłą śmiertelniczką, a księżyc świecił nad nimi jasno, a cytry grały słodko.

Kiedy cezar szalony od słów śmierci i chaosu uczynił ze swego miasta jeden wielki ofiarny stos, Kali tańczyła. Między płomieniami wzniecała nowe płomienie, tam gdzie jeden pomagał drugiemu, ona siała zamęt. Pod obaloną kolumną znalazła tamtego arystokratę i z ostatnim pocałunkiem, co smakował już tylko sadzą, wepchnęła go prosto w ogień.

Ostatnie kłęby dymu zmieszały się z chmurami, czarny, rozdęty trup rzymski jęczał skargi do bogów, którzy nie słuchali. A pośrodku tego wspaniałego arcydzieła zniszczenia siedziała Kali, kołysząc się w ekstazie.

Kilka dni albo minut później – tak trudno liczyć jest czas zwycięskim – spomiędzy zgliszczy wyszedł ten chłopiec, bez jednego nawet skaleczenia. Razem z nim wyszło słońce i Kali zobaczyła że jego oczy są złote bardziej niż bransolety na nadgarstkach cezara, i starsze niż sam Rzym.

Nie mówiąc nic, odtąd szli razem. On siał chaos, a ona zbierała śmierć.

* * *

**Gdyby ktokolwiek miał wątpliwości, to tak, to jest Gabriel, jeszcze nie Loki, już uciekły z nieba.  
**

**Jeśli ktoś ma coś do powiedzenia, wysłucham (przeczytam) bardziej niż chętnie. W końcu to - jak już powiedziałam - debiut w fandomie.**


	2. trwanie

_Daphne._

Któregoś wieczoru, pachnącym deszczem i świeżo skoszoną trawą, Daphne czytała Emmanuelowi mity greckie. Jedną dłonią trzymając książkę w wyblakło-zielonej oprawie, drugą bawiła się Emmanuelowymi włosami. Trzeba je będzie niedługo ściąć, myślała, przewracając kartki palcem… _a litościwa Gaja przemieniła ją w drzewo oliwne._

Emmanuel unosi oczy. Daphne nie sądzi, żeby jej słuchał, zamiast na konkretnych słowach skupił się na ich uspokajającej melodii, na jednostajnym rytmie, który nagle się urwał.

- Nie sądzę, żeby to była prawda, wiesz. Myślę, że Gaja nie istniała, a zakończenie wymyślono tylko, tak sobie.

_Czy cokolwiek z tego jest prawdą?_, nikt nie pyta.

Tak jak Daphne nie zapytała, czemu Emmanuel leżał na leśnej drodze, umazany trawą i błotem, czemu podbiegł do niej, widząc jak sznurówki jej butów zaplątują się między korzeniami i jakim cudem jego brudne dłonie sprawiły że nie było ani bólu, ani krwi. I o wiele później, kiedy Emmanuel powiedział jej, że nie może spać – po prostu, nie może, nie chce, nie musi – a ona zaśpiewała mu stare zaklęcie, to samo które Hermes wygrał tamtemu pastuszkowi pilnującemu Zeusowej kochanki, Emmanuel wyrecytował ostatnie słowa razem z nią i Daphne nie zapytała go, skąd zna starogrecki.

Zamiast tego, w wietrzne dni chodziła z nim puszczać kolorowe latawce. Lekkie bibułki naciągnięte na patyki wywoływały delikatny uśmiech na twarzy Emmanuela, na chwilę wygładzały te tysiące zmarszczek na twarzy zbyt młodej, by je nosić. Wyglądającą na zbyt młodą, poprawiała się Daphne, śmiejąc się razem z nim. Potem pójdą do parku, bo Emmanuel lubi kwiaty i z jakiejś przyczyny, bawi się w stwierdzanie ile DNA wspólnego z takim to a takim zwierzęciem ma dany gatunek. A potem wrócą do domu, myśli Daphne, czując jak jej mięknie trzy tysiące letnie serce. Chyba kocham tego, chyba na tego czekałam.

I po ziemi nie chodzą demony, a anioły to tylko jeszcze jeden mit.


	3. już nic

_Claire._

Odkąd tata Claire został potłuczonym naczyniem zlepianym tylko przez gwiezdne światło, a mama zniknęła w pokoju pełnym mądrych doktorów i miłych pielęgniarek, świat wygląda jak rysunek namalowany świecową kredką. Niebo jest niebieściutkie, chmurki są bielutkie albo wcale, dach jest czerwoniutki, trawnik równiutki i zieloniutki, a słoneczko żółciutkie i uśmiechnięte. Z dachu domu wujka sterczy ceglany komin, kłęby dymu okrągłe jak talerze lecą w górę, a wiatr żongluje nimi i to całkiem za darmo.

Farma wujka jest jasna i pachnie jabłkami, a wujek jest jak góra spłowiałego dżinsu i skóry, chropowatych palców i słomianych włosów. Wujek jest zdaje się dobrym człowiekiem, ale niestety nie umie mówić z małymi dziewczynkami.

_Nie jestem małą dziewczynką. Widziałam oczy szatana, mówiłam głosami aniołów, zamknęłam w sobie cały wszechświat i nie rozpadłam się ani trochę_, Claire krzyczy w pastelowe poduszeczki a misio patrzy na nią dwoma guzikami – jednym równo, a drugim trochę oderwanie. Wujkowi Claire nie krzyczy. Mama krzyczała i zniknęła w miejscu malowanym białym kredką, żeby się ładnie wtapiało w kartkę i nie zawadzało.

Dni są ciepłe, noce pękają w szwach od gorąca. Claire otwiera okno szeroko, szeroko i łowi chłodne gwiazdy, a ona była raz rozbłyśnięta jak gwiazda i wielka jak galaktyka, trzęsła ziemią i żyła tysiąc razy bardziej. Teraz jest jak zaklęta w rysunek świecową kredką, proste kreski, które nie umieją pomieścić kosmosu. Symfonia uwięziona w jednym dźwięku, sztorm zamknięty w kropli, eony i eony ściśnięte w drobny interwał między sekundami.

I Claire nienawidzi aniołów, i drze święte obrazki, i spod za długiej grzywki spogląda na kościoły o oknach z kolorowych szybek, bo anioły potłukły jej tatę, pozwoliły diabłom potłuc jej mamę, a na końcu wyrwały z niej światłość, zostawiając za sobą nierówno wyciętą czarną dziurę. I Claire boi się, i chwyta krawędzi świecowego życia, bo może ta dziura ją połknie.


End file.
